Anything
by Kingsforcedvacation
Summary: What if Percy had met Tartarus earlier in the joirney through Tartarus? What if the only reason he abd Annabeth made it out alive was because percy made a deal? Complete one-shot


Bob, Annabeth, and I stumbled into an empty cave. We were exhausted, the poisonous air sucking the energy out of us along with the near constant running and fighting. I will forever be grateful for Bob. If it hadn't been for him we would have been over run by monsters long ago. Despite having his help we weren't going to last much longer, though. Even Bob, who wasn't effected as badly by Tartarus because he was a titan, was starting to wear thin.

We callused in the cave, breathing hard. Annabeth was looking gray from exhaustion, and Bob was pale. Surprisingly enough I was the best off of the three of us. Tartarus just didn't seem to effect me as badly as it did Annabeth and Bob had done most of the fighting leaving me relatively okay physically.

"I'll take first watch," I told them.

Hopefully they would get some sleep before the next attack comes. If I'm really lucky I'll be able to get some sleep as well (I know I'm not that lucky).

Annabeth looked like she wanted to protest, knowing the likeliness of me getting any sleep, but she also knew I was right. It wouldn't do us any good if she collapsed from exhaustion. So with a sigh she and Bob fell into a restless sleep.

…

It was quiet as I surveyed the area around the cave. Too quiet. The air felt heavier as I retreated back to the cave. Something was coming and we didn't want to be here when it arrived.

"Annabeth, Bob it's time to go," I said while I lightly shook Annabeth's shoulders.

They didn't stir.

"Annabeth? Wake up!" I shook her harder before doing the same to Bob.

"They will not wake," a deep voice said from behind me.

I spun around, sword in hand, to face the new threat. It sent a chill down my spine that I didn't notice him enter the cave.

The man in front of me was tall and muscular, with long black hair braided down his back. He wore black body armor that was a strange mix on new and old that hugged his muted purple skin. What really drew my attention was his eyes.

They were gold, no Kronos's eyes were gold, these were different. It only took a second for me to remember where I've seen that color before. They were the color of ichor, the blood of immortals. The blood of gods and monsters, of titans and primordials. The color of pain, loss, and the death of the undying. They seemed to suck you in and refuse to let you go.

"Who-" I tried to ask but the words stuck in my throat.

It was then I realized that the heavy aura I had felt before was coming from the being in front of me. My hands trembled so bad I almost dropped my sword as I felt the aura close in on me.

"You know who I am," the being said. "You fell into my domain after all."

I surpassed the shiver of fear that ran down my spine. I knew exactly who it was in front of me once I had turned around, but I had prayed I was wrong.

"Tartarus," I breathed out keeping my back to my friends, not that it would do much good if the primordial decided to attack.

Tartarus gave a small smile that did nothing to ease his intimidating presence. His eyes trailed up and down my body, scrutinizing every inch. I fought not to take a step back, or worse submit to the pressure he was exerting and kneel in front of him.

"You are definitely an interesting demigod," the primordial said as he slowly started circling around me. "I can see why so many are fascinated by you."

I couldn't move as the immortal walked around me.

"Not many would willingly fall into my domain," the primordial said, stopping in front of me. "Then again you would do anything for those you love, wouldn't you?"

Dread pooled in the pit of my stomach. I glanced at my friends, sleeping peacefully, from the corner of my eye.

"It is a shame none of you will leave here alive," Tartarus purred. "And that any help that helped you will suffer for centuries."

I paled. I knew he was right. At the rate we were going we wouldn't get anywhere close to the Doors of Death before we were overwhelmed. Not unless something changed.

"I wonder," the primordial said as he grabbed my chin and forced me to meet his eyes, "just how far you would go for your friends."

He was playing with me, I could see it in his eyes, but I could still feel a spark of hope forming in my chest.

"Would you betray them, to save them?" He asked, cruel amusement danced in his ichor colored eyes.

My gut twisted. What did he mean?

The immortal turned me around to look at my friends. My back was pressed against his chest, different belts and buckles digging painfully into me. His arms were wrapped around me, holding me in place. I found I could move again, but that didn't do me any good now, did it?

"Your fatal flaw is personal loyalty, is it not? You would do anything for those you care about, to keep them happy and as safe as you can. You'd take an arrow for them, even if you knew they would hate you for it, simply to keep them alive."

I kept silent. It was true after all.I'd do anything to keep them safe.

"So it makes me curious if you could betray them, do something you know would hurt them if they knew, just to keep them safe?"

I tried not to dwell on the primordial's words, but I could feel a war brewing inside me, loyalty against loyalty, already knowing which side would win. I get the feeling Tartarus knew with side would win too.

"So tell me, dear half-blood, could you walk side by side with Iapetus, and any monster who would dare to give you aid, and give them hope? Hope that they would get out of my domain, hope to see the sky and stars again, knowing that they will die right outside the Doors of Death, so close to their goal, knowing they will die to give you time to escape?Would you do it knowing that when they reform I will protect them from any who would wish to seek revenge for their betrayal, knowing I will give them a chance to leave my realm without any resistance?"

I could see the picture Tartarus was painting. It was a scenario that would tear me apart either way I chose. The immortal turned my head towards Annabeth.

"How far would you go for her, the love of your life? Could you look her in the eye and smile at her, knowing you've been touched by another?"

My blood froze. He couldn't mean…

"Could you live with knowing you belong to someone else? Could you endure every kiss, every hug, every moment knowing you can never be fully hers? Never being able to tell her that you were with another, let alone _why._ Would you do it knowing it is the only chance she has at making it out of this pit alive?"

I felt sick. The war in my head grew louder as what exactly he wanted me to do sank in.

"So, little demigod, will you live with the knowledge that you betrayed your friends, or die knowing you could have saved them?" Tartarus purred darkly.

_"__Does he really have to ask?" _I thought bitterly. _"My choice was made the moment I knew we could have a chance at survival."_

"Swear to me that you will keep your word," I told him.

The primordial laughed, "Good. Your suspicion will serve you well half-blood. As you wish. I swear by chaos I will do as I have said if you take the deal."

A clap of thunder, so powerful it shook the ground, rolled across the pit.

"Then I'm yours to do as you please," I acquiesced as I capped my sword, my shoulders slumped in defeat.

The immortal chuckled as the world around me blurred. The next thing I knew we were in an elaborate bed room that wouldn't look out of place in an old mansion. The room had dark brown wood floors that matched the headboard of the bed and royal purple walls. On one wall was a giant window overlooking Tartarus with crimson curtains framing it. The bed itself was huge, taking up a good portion of the room, with sheets the color of human blood. Annabeth would have loved the architecture of the room.

That thought sent a jolt through me, reminding me why I was here.

"Why me?" I asked as the primordial led me to one of the doors in the room.

Tartarus paused, "One thing about immortality is that you eventually get bored. That is especially true for me. I am trapped in my own domain, only able to observe the outside world, never able to interact. It does not help that nothing down here changes much, least of all those who inhabit the pit. You, however, are are both new and interesting. You, who has done what no other has ever dared simply to protect your friends. You have captured the attention of so many. How could I resist the opportunity to make you mine?"

With that he opened the door showing a surprisingly modern bathroom.

"What about my friends?" I asked, worried about what might happen to them while they were defenseless.

"No monster shall find them while you are here. Now, clean up," Tartarus ordered before shutting the door.

I complied with the order. It was an opportunity to get clean, who could refuse that? I stripped and got into the shower. I almost moaned when I felt the water hit me, washing away the blood, sweat, tears, and dirt that was caked over me. Had it really only been a few days since we fell into Tartarus? It felt so much longer.

All too soon I was clean. I didn't linger in the shower, no matter how much I wanted too. The sooner I got this over with, the sooner I can get back to my friends. I couldn't forget the reason we were heading for the Doors of Death in the first place. We have a job to do.

I stepped of the shower and brushed my teeth, ignoring the fact I was still dripping wet. I missed water, I didn't want to dry off before I had to. When I was done I took a moment to revel in the feeling of being clean, before I sighed and started looking for my clothes. Sadly, sometime during my shower they had disappeared. That left me with only a towel to cover myself. Great. I willed myself dry before I wrapped the towel around my waste.

There was no point stalling, so I took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom. Tartarus was lounging on the bed, reading. At some point he had traded his armor for a loose fitting shirt and pair of pants.

"And here I was thinking I was going to have to drag you out of the shower," the immortal said in a relaxed manner as he closed his book and set it on the nightstand.

"Come here," he motioned for me.

I walked over, resigned to my fate.

"Relax," he told me as I stood in front of him, dressed only in a towel. "Enjoy, participate. It will be less painful for you that way."

With that he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I felt his young run over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth with little resistance, but despite his warning I still couldn't bring myself to participate. The longer I thought about it, though, the more I couldn't see the point in resisting. If I got hurt here it would be harder to fight our way out of here. Plus the more satisfied he is, the more lenient he would be in his attempts to stop us. He did only promise us a fighting chance, after all. So when Tartarus bit my lip in warning I let go of my pride and join in, trying to at least enjoy my first time. No not trying, I have lost so much already. I'm going to enjoy my first time no matter who my partner is!

The kiss wasn't bad. Tartarus, I have to admit, was a good kisser. I was surprised to find he tasted like kiwi. I would have thought that the primordial of the pit would have tasted like sulfur and ash. Who knew.

I moaned as his hands trailed down my body and I wrapped my arms around his neck. The immortal pulled away and started kissing my mouth, while I was left gasping. While I was catching my breath, Tartarus's hands pulled at the towel, making it fall down leaving me completely exposed. He grabbed me by the waste and laid me down on the bed. He stopped for a moment to just look at me. I tried not to blush as he looked me over head to toe, taking in every bruise and scar. Then his mouth was suddenly all over me. He explored every inch of my body, finding the spots that made me moan in pleasure.

Eventually he seemed to get tired of playing because before long I felt a finger probe my entrance. I scrunched my face in discomfort as he pushed in a slick finger. Slick with what I didn't know and didn't want to know. It was strange feeling a finger move around inside me. It started to hurt when he added a second finger.

"Relax," Tartarus ordered.

I tried. Then I was left seeing stars when he hit something inside me. I buckled when he hit it again, letting out a long drawn out moan. At some point he added a third finger before pulling out without warning. I let out a wine in protest before I could stop myself.

Tartarus chuckled at my reaction. Next I felt something bigger than a finger brush against my entrance. He pushed in slowly, giving me time to accommodate the larger size. I ignored the burn as much as I could as my walls stretched to take him in. When he was fully seated I let out a sigh of relief. Then he started moving. The first thrust had me bitting back a scream of both pain and pleasure. Eventually pleasure won out and I was gasping out pleas to move faster, harder. My fingers clawed at the primordials back as complied. When I finally came I was left seeing white as I clenched down hard on the member inside me. I heard the immortal grunt before following me. I grimaced at the feeling of wetness spreading inside me.

My sleepiness started catching up with me, my eyes growing heavy. Tartarus grabbed a glass of water and pressed it to my lips, urging me to drink. I did and felt my energy start to return.

"You didn't think we were done yet, did you?" The immortal asked in amusement. "Who it's been centuries since I found someone I enjoy bedding, so I am going to take my fill."

…

True to his word Tartarus continued for hours, continuing until even water couldn't get me moving again. He was rather creative in the ways he took me, and seemed to have an affinity for inflicting pleasure and pain till I didn't know which was which. Why he was gentle the first round I don't know.

I was so tired I didn't have enough energy to move a muscle and everything hurt enough to let me know I wouldn't be able to even if I did.

"Sleep," The primordial told me as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

I Didn't need to be told twice.

…

When I woke up I was relived to find that nothing hurt. Tartarus walked through one of the doors with a bowl in his hand. He gave it to me once I sat up, ignoring the fact I was naked and covered in already fading love bites. It was… kiwi. I guess the immortal just really liked kiwi. I began to eat.

"You will go back to your friends in an hour," Tartarus informed me. "You will be made to look like you did before I reached you."

I nodded as I finished eating.

"There is just one last thing I need to do before you can leave."

Before I knew what was happening I was pinned on my stomach with the primordials had firmly on the middle of my back. Heat burst from the hand. I screamed. It was worse than when telekhines threw lava on me in Hephaestus's forge. Then as abruptly as it started it stoped leaving me a shivering panting mess, the pain flaring up with each breath.

"What was that?" I managed to grit out through clenched teeth.

"Monsters needed to know you have been claimed by me," Tartarus said, sadistic satisfaction glowing in his eyes.

He conjured up a mirror to let me see. In the middle of my back was a T with chains shackling it. He branded me right where my weak point use to be, my mortal anchor. He is making me his through and through. I let out a bitter laugh.

"Don't worry, only monsters and primordials can see or since the mark. No god or demigod will ever know what happened here today."

After that he left, letting me get dressed in my clothes that were just as they were before I came here. Walking out of the bathroom Tartarus gave me one last possessive kiss before snapping his fingers and reapplying the dirt that I had washed off.

"You will have enough help getting out of my domain, if you are as resourceful as I think you are. Good luck," the immortal said with a grin that had too many teeth.

He snapped his fingers and I was back in the cave. Annabeth and Bob were stirring.

Looking at them I couldn't suppress the dark and bitter grin the spread across my face, "_I guess I was lucky enough to get some sleep."_

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, rubbing her eyes.

I pushed down the slightly insane laughter that threatened to bubble over at the irony of the whole situation.

"It's time for us to move on," I told her.

"Did anything happen while we were asleep?" She asked as she yawned.

I looked her in the eye and smiled, "No. Nothing at all."


End file.
